


we scream in cathedrals

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [8]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena-sama grows sentimental at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we scream in cathedrals

Utena-sama grows sentimental at night. She rambles about the apartment they will get together after everything, about the smell of fresh croissants in the morning, of waking up to sun beaming into the windows, of midnight walks and morning runs, of matching teacups and kendo tournaments. She paints a picture of laughter and light for Anthy, touches her hand with careless gentleness, and her voice is so tender.

Anthy listens and smiles in the dark, holds onto Utena-sama's sword-calloused fingers. Anthy thinks of the blade, of bright narrow blade, of sharp bright blade she will use, when the time comes.


End file.
